Le calvaire de Sanzo
by Chibigoku2002
Summary: quand Sanzo doit s'occuper d'un bébé.... respirez un grand coup avant de lire !


notes de l'auteur : cette fic m'est venue cette nuit. Elle est pleine de bêtises. Je sais , je ferai mieux de dormir la nuit, mais je peux pas, alors on fera avec... les commentaires de l'auteur sont entre ( ...)  
  
La fic se situe après la fin de Saiyuki reload ( on les a pas encore vus mais c'est pas grave, j'anticipe un peu...)  
  
Inspirez un grand coup avant de commencer et lancez-vous. C'est partii!!!!!!!  
  
Bonne lecture, Chibigokû.  
  
LE CALVAIRE DE SANZO.  
  
La forteresse de Hôtô était en ruines derrière Sanzo et son groupe. Ils marchaient dans le désert. Ils avaient battu Gyumao et libéré la mère de Kogaiji qui était partie avec le groupe de son fils. Tout le monde avait déserté la forteresse. Alors qu'ils s'en éloignaient, Gokû s'écroula tout-à-coup dans le sable, inconscient. Sanzo essaya par tous les moyens de le réveiller mais n'y parvint pas... Une aura dorée l'entoura un instant, plus aucun de ses amis ne le voyait. Lorsque l'aura se retira, il ne restait plus que les vêtements de Gokû à l'endroit ou il se tenait quelques secondes avant. Tous étaient stupéfaits. Où était-il passé ? Alors, ils virent quelques choses bouger dans les habits du garçon.... Sanzo se baissa^pour voir ce qui bougeait et découvrit...un bébé. C'était bien Gokû !! Il avait les même yeux dorés, le même contrôleur de force et le même visage ahuris... " Par tous les cieux ...!" s'exclama Sanzo qui n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?. Les autres aussi étaient muets de surprise à ses côtés.  
  
Dans un éclair de lumière, ils virent la déesse Kanzéon apparaître devant eux avec un grand sourire. Elle les félicita pour avoir réussi leur mission ( mais très vite, car ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle était venue, vous vous en doutez bien). Sans lui laisser le temps de dire autre chose, Sanzo lui lança : " Qu'est- ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Gokû ?" " Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, mon joli, lui répondit la déesse, il va très bien. IL a utiliser tout son pouvoir pour détruire la forteresse, c'est pour ça qu'il a cette taille-là. Il retrouvera son apparence normale quand il aura retrouver toute son énergie. Ce ne sera pas très long... Au fait, puisque vous avez tous retrouvez vos souvenirs et vos pouvoirs, vous revenez vivre au Gaiden, aucuns dieux n'a le droit de vivre là en bas..." Ils se regardèrent tous et pensèrent à la même chose : " misère, il va falloir y retourner..." [...] " vous retrouverez chacun votre fonction, votre ancien nom et vos anciens habits parce que ceux-là vous allez les ranger dans l'armoire et ne plus les ressortir !!"  
  
Sans un mot, ils la suivirent dans son palais. Sanzo tenait Gokû dans ses bras, il dormait à point fermés maintenant et avait l'air heureux de dormir dans les bras de son Sanzo... Konzen ( ben oui, y a plus de Sanzo maintenant) se dirigea vers ses appartements sans mots dire toujours avec le singe accroché à son cou. Personne ne le vit avec le bébé...Les deux autres étaient avec lui ainsi que sa chère tantine...  
  
" Comme je savais que ça arriverait, parce que je sais toujours tout à l'avance évidement, je me suis débrouillée pour qu'il y ait un berceau dans ta chambre comme ça tu pourras t'occuper de lui" lui dit-elle avec un drôle de regard" et je t'ai trouvé ça "  
  
Elle lui tendit une grenouillère jaune ( vous savez les pyjamas en une pièce des bébés) avec un adorable lapin rose brodé sur le ventre ( vais arrêter de mélanger le vin chaud avec le saké japonais moi , ça me donne des idées pas claires du tout) qu'il prit toujours sans dire un mot. " Tu pourrais a moins me remercier !! lui dit-elle, je l'ai faite quand du temps à perdre... " T'as toujours du temps en trop !! lui jeta son neveu adoré. " Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois" sourit-elle. Enfin bref, aujourd'hui tu n'as pas besoin d'aller remplir tous tes papiers dans ton bureau, tu t'occupes de lui mais demain au boulot, et je te garantis que ce n'est pas ce qui manque..." "Kenren et Tenpo, vous allez ranger votre bibliothèque, c'est un bordel là- dedans, ça traîne depuis plus de 500 ans !!" ajouta t-elle avant de partir... " Bon, ben on y vas. A plus tard , Konzen, lui dit Tenpo avant de partir en traînant son ami aux cheveux rouges derrière lui car celui-ci aurait préféré voir Konzen s'occuper de Gokû que d'aller ranger des livres poussiéreux. Ca devait être beaucoup plus drôle !  
  
***  
  
Dans la bibliothèque...  
  
" Ce que je donnerais pas pour voir sa tronche !!" s'étouffait Kenren tant il riait en pensant à Konzen en train de s'occuper d'un bébé, lui qui ne connaissait déjà rien aux filles... " Il ne faut s'inquiéter, le rassura Tenpo, il a l'habitude de s'occuper de lui. Je suis certain que tout ira bien.... Il disait cela pour se rassurer mais savait tout aussi bien que ça n'allait durer jusqu'à ce que Konzen leur refile le gamin....  
  
***  
  
Dans les appartements de Konzen....  
  
Après avoir passer dix minutes à enfiler le pyjama à un singe remuant comme un troupeau de chèvres, (sans parler de lui mettre une couche qui en avait pris le double et qui devait normalement tenir) Konzen avait mis le bébé dans le berceau, il avait réussi à ne pas le réveiller pendant les opérations et en profita pour lire son journal tranquillement...  
  
Vingt minutes plus tard....  
  
- Ouuiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn!!!!!! - Silence !!!!! hurla le blond qui ne réussit qu'à le faire encore plus pleurer. Tais-toi par pitié . Tu me casses les oreilles. Comprenant que parler ne lui serait d'aucun secours, il prit le garçon dans ses bras ce qui le calma un peu. " T'as fais ça juste pour que je m'occupes de toi, voyou! lui dit-il doucement. Et là, la musique repartit. Il recommença à pleurer. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, Konzen prit le gamin sous le bras et se précipita dans le couloir, défonçant la porte de sa chambre et les gardes qui se trouvaient derrière, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque...  
  
***  
  
Dans le couloir...  
  
Les gardes qu'il avait écrasée sur son passage se regardèrent un moment, puis se concertèrent. Premier Garde : t'étais au courant que le Seigneur Konzen avait un bébé ? Second Garde : non, pas du tout. Il s'est peut-être amélioré depuis les 500 dernières années ? Premier Garde : tu crois aux miracles ? mais c'est la seule possibilité, tu as raison.  
  
En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la nouvelle avait fais le tour de tout le royaume céleste...  
  
***  
  
Dans la bibliothèque où personne ne se doute de rien...  
  
" Tenpo!!! qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'il se taise ?" le supplia presque son ami blond " Donne-lui à manger pour voir" lui répondit-il, je ne peux pas m'en occuper, je n'ai pas terminé de ranger. Tu trouveras un biberon dans le tiroir derrière toi et du lait dans le frigo au fond. Konzen pris tous les ingrédients, fit le biberon, le donna au singe ,qui gazouillait de joie, et retourna avec lui dans sa chambre. " tu vois, je te l'avais dit, tout se passe très bien, dit Tenpo à Kenren qui avait du se cacher derrière un rayon de la bibliothèque tellement il riait quand le blond était rentré comme une tornade dans la pièce et encore plus lorsqu'il l'avait vu supplier Tenpo " T'as entièrement raison, dit-il, aucune raison de s'inquiéter, je crois qu'on va encore bien rigoler..."  
  
***  
  
Quelques jours plus tard à une réception donnée par l'empereur...  
  
Toutes les déesses étaient groupées dans un coin de la pièce, elles parlaient toutes de la même chose : le bébé dont Konzen s'occupait. " il paraît qu'il est adorable" disait l'une d'elle . " Mais qui est sa mère ?"demanda une autre. " Personne ne le sait" dit une troisième. " Il paraît qu'il a mis le berceau dans son bureau pour pouvoir le surveiller quand il travaille. Qu'est-ce qu'il est attentionné !! Si ce n'était pas on fils, il n'en ferait pas autant, j'en suis certaine' dit une autre déesse. " Ca ,c'est vrai !!" dit la première, il n'était pas comme ça avec le gamin que Kanzeon lui avait confié. Il lui criait dessus à longueur de journée... " Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour savoir qui est sa mère !!" dit la seconde déesse. Toutes étaient d'accord, elles ne cessaient de polémiquer en regardant l'autre coin de la pièce où Konzen discutait tranquillement avec Kenren et Tenpo.  
  
***  
  
De l'autre côté de la pièce...  
  
" Où tu as mis le gamin ?" demanda Kenren. " Il dort dans ma chambre " répondit Konzen "on est tranquilles pour un moment"...  
  
A ce moment-là, Kanzeon qui avait entendu toute la conversation des autres déesse et qui avait bien faillie s'écrouler de rire et tout dire, se dit que finalement elle n'allait rien révéler et que c'était mieux comme ça. Pour une fois qu'elle entendait parler de son neveu, il ne fallait pas rater ça !! Elle se dirigea vers le groupe de son neveu pour voir de quoi ils parlaient mais la conversation se coupa lorsqu'elle arriva.  
  
" Il semble que beaucoup de gens te voient autrement maintenant, Konzen " " De quoi tu me parles ?" demanda ce dernier qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. " De ton fils " " De quoi ?!!" hurla t-il dans toute la pièce mais personne ne fit attention. " Tout le monde croit que ce gamin est ton fils" lui expliqua t-elle. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. " Mais ils sont tous malades !!" " Laisse-les penser ce qu'ils veulent... où est la petite merveille ?" " Dans ma chambre..." " Tout seul ?" " Tu crois que quelqu'un va allait voir ?" Tout-à-coup, on entendit un bébé pleurer dans tout le palais. Konzen était vert pâle, sans un mot il se précipita vers sa chambre... Kenren faisait de grands efforts pour ne pas hurler...de rire. Dans le coin où se tenaient les déesses, on entendait seulement des murmures :vous avez vu ? il se précipite pour aller le voir!! Quel homme !! " J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait les yeux dorés... Sa mère doit être humaine mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai bien envie de m'occuper de lui avec Konzen. il est pas si mal finalement !!  
  
***  
  
Un matin, dans le bureau de Konzen...  
  
Gokû dormait tranquillement à côté de la chaise de Konzen qui fulminait après sa tante parce qu'en son absence, elle avait laissé s'empiler tous les documents à signer depuis plus de cinq cent ans !! La pièce s'écroulait presque sous le poids des papiers. tout-à-coup, on frappa à la porte. - Entrez !! Une déesse entra dans la pièce. Konzen ne savait pas quoi penser mais il avait déjà une idée... - Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? demanda t-il calmement. - C'est le bébé que je suis venue voir, il paraît qu'il est adorable et je me demandais si par hasard vous ne voudriez pas quelqu'un pour s'en occuper. C'est vrai, vous êtes si occupé... Il vous faudrait sûrement une personne pour faire du rangement dans votre chambre et puis... Sans la laisser finir, Konzen la poussa vers la porte et la jeta dehors, il était rouge de colère. " et ne revenez pas !!" hurla t-il à travers la porte. Depuis le jour de la réception, tous les jours, une dizaine de déesse défilaient dans son bureau pour soi-disant voir Gokû. Tu parles !! Il était allergique aux femmes, tout le monde le savait!! Mais elles essayaient quand même !! Il ne craquerait pas , il voulait s'occuper seul de Gokû comme il l'avait toujours fait : quand Kanzeon lui avait refiler le singe, il s'était débrouiller, quand il l'avait libéré aussi alors il n'y avait de raison, il voulait continuer seul, après tout, c'était SON singe !!  
  
****  
  
Quelques mois plus tard....  
  
La déesse Kanzeon entra dans la chambre de Konzen et le vit lire son journal tout en observant Gokû qui s'amusait à faire des pyramides avec des cubes en bois de toutes les couleurs. " Alors, tu t'amuses bien ?" lui demanda t-elle. " Tu parles!! j'ai plus une seconde à moi !!!" " Mais tu fais un bon père, non ?" " Quand est-ce que ce sale singe retrouvera sa taille normale ?" Konzen n'avait pas vu une ombre se glisser derrière la déesse puis derrière lui. Tout- à coup, quelqu'un lui saute au cou, lui posa un baiser sur la joue et lui hurla dans les oreilles : " O hayo, Konzen!!" Celui-ci se retourna et vit le singe accroché à son cou , qui souriait de toutes ses dents et l'autre qui jouait sur le tapis. il ne comprenait plus rien.... " Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!!" cria-t-il " Ne t'énerves pas mon choux, on va t'expliquer" lui dit en riant sa chère tante.  
  
Ils prirent un siège et s'installèrent....  
  
" C'est moi qui gardait ton singe jusqu'à présent..."Konzen avait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. " Mais comment ?..." Tu te souviens de l'aura dorée qui entourait le gamin ? c'était moi, j'ai emmené Gokû ici et je l'ai remplacé par celui-ci, fit-elle en désignant le garçonnet sur le sol. " Mais qui ?" commença t-il " C'est un autre esprit, expliqua sa tante, Gokû est l'esprit de la terre et lui c'est celui de l'eau. ( je ne sais pas d'où ça m'est venu)Il est né 2 jours avant que vous ne détruisiez la forteresse et comme je ne savais pas à qui le confier, j'ai pensé à toi. Konzen commençait à fulminer sur sa chaise mais écouta la suite. Quand j'ai ramené ton singe ici, je lui est tout raconté et il était d'accord avec moi pour que ce soit toi qui t'en occupe... Donc tu dois lui trouver un nom puisque maintenant tu as Gokû plus celui- ci. Tu vas bien t'amuser. " Si Kenren et Tenpo apprennent ça ..." " Inutile, ils le savaient depuis qu'ils revenus ici" A ce moment-là, il vit ses deux " amis" arriver en souriant et entrer dans la pièce. " coucou Konzen, lui lança Kenren avec un grand sourire, on t'as bien eu !!"  
  
Cette fois, Konzen explosa, il sorti son flingue et tira dans toute la pièce.!!  
  
" J'vais tous vous tuer !!!!"...  
  
Fin  
  
Je me suis bien amusée pour écrire cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Dîtes-moi comment vous la trouvez, mais dîtes quelque chose par pitié!!  
  
Chibigokû. 


End file.
